Outdoor patio furniture is regularly used in backyards, on decks, and patios. Because this furniture must withstand harsh weather conditions (e.g., excessive rain or sunlight, etc.), plastic materials are commonly used to form the furniture. Unfortunately, plastic furniture is normally not very comfortable to the user. Accordingly, padding and cushions are commonly provided to make the furniture more comfortable. But this padding and cushion may be susceptible to damage and saturation from rain and other weather conditions such that special measures must be taken in order to keep the padding and cushions dry for use.